Merry Christmas, Children
by LilPanther
Summary: Christmas One shot. Neo, Nadia and N. Gin are getting ready for Christmas on N. Sanity beach when they noticed strange things happening that could change there lives. Is it a Christmas miracle or is it something more? Nadia is my OC from A Cortex Crises. Rated T for Language


**Merry Christmas, Children**

The islands of Australia should not be covered in glittering snow around Christmas time, but that is happening right in the N. Sanity Islands. The snow continuing to daylight, trees looking like white crystals with icicles hanging from the branches and a waterfall that is frozen, shining from the sun. In front of the waterfall lays a small bungalow with stone steps leading to the white beach. Through the window is Nadia, a beautiful woman watching the snow falling with confusion on her face. She has long, wavy black hair, porcelain white skin, amethyst eyes and wearing a black, slender dress that doesn't hide her baby bump, showing she is about 4 months pregnant. Behind her are Neo Cortex and N. Gin putting up Christmas decorations by the fireplace who looks extremely young. Neo's head is full of ebony hair that goes down to his shoulders and has a little stubble on his chin, he is sporting a grey t shirt with jeans, and N. Gin looks surprisingly normal with his orange hair and pinkish skin, the only thing that is not normal is a missile that is lodged into his head, that is clearly effecting him as he lets out a painful groan, feeling a throbbing pain in his head where the missile is lodged, gaining both Neo's and Nadia's attention.

"I am fine guys. This happens quite frequently, it's practically normal." N. Gin said, but Nadia walks towards him with a worried look on her face while taking a closer look at the missile.

"Isn't there anyway to remove this? It's full of radiation." Nadia says as she continues expecting the missile.

"No one can do anything. If it's taken out, I could become immobile from brain damage. It's basically my life support." Neo gave him a smile,

"Either way, we are just glad you got out of hospital and join us in time for Christmas." Neo puts his hand on N. Gin's shoulder to comfort him while Nadia goes back to the window, rubbing her baby bump.

"I really appreciate you guys inviting me to your place. My parents doesn't want a freak like me to come celebrate Christmas with them after the incident, so I really appreciate it. Besides I hope you don't mind me asking but why did you guys decide to move to the islands and not the city." Neo is starting to get excited,

"Because this place has many different animals that I can study and research for a project I have been working on for awhile now, and in an Australian Island, who knows what animals you can find!" N. Gin is suddenly becoming interested,

"Wow! What's the project?" N. Gin asks with sparkles in his eyes.

"I'll show it to you later." Neo whispers in his ear. He let N. Gin continue hanging the decorations when he sees Nadia still looking through the window. He is starting to get worried and walk towards her,

"Something on your mind, my love?" Neo asks as he puts his arm around her shoulders.

"It's snowing." she murmured. Neo just gave her a confused look for stating the obvious.

"Yes it is. It snows around Christmas time." Neo explained.

"Not in Australia. We are in the Southern Hemisphere, it's suppose to be summer here. It all just seems so perfect here. Too perfect." Neo can't help but think she has a point. Technically, it's not suppose to snow but He is sure there is a logical explanation for it.

"Well I need to go out to collect wood for the fire. Is there anything I should keep an eye out." he asks his wife as he puts on his coat.

"Just anything that is out of the ordinary." she said quietly. Neo goes towards N. Gin who is just finished putting up the decorations, humming various Christmas songs.

"Nickolas, do you think you can take care of Nadia when I am gone? She seems out of it, at the moment." N. Gin takes a look at Nadia to see her still looking out the window. N. Gin just nods his headas he is also worried about her. He has known her since they were about three and he has never seen her this quiet and recluse. He walks towards and try to get her away from the window and rest on the sofa when Neo walk out the front door and into the snow. Stepping on the stony pathway leading him and heading straight for the forest at the edge of the white beach. He goes around, picking up any pieces of wood or stick he can find to take back home. He found plenty by the time it goes dark and decides to turn back when he notices a white light shining between the trees from the other side of the forest. Neo hasn't seen anything like it and becomes very curious with this mysterious light that he drops the wood he was carrying follow it, to find out where it comes from. As Neo walks towards it the light is suddenly getting brighter and brighter making Neo very hesitant about it. He can't help but think his wife might be right about this Island. Something magical about it, however he can't help but have a feeling that he should follow it. He is slowly moving forward towards the archway of the trees. Then he hears something, sounds like little animal noises, like they are crying. He goes through the archway when the light slowly dies down for him to see two baby bandicoots, trying to feed off their mother who is obviously dead. Judging by the claw markings on the mother it looks she has been killed by a fox. He carefully picked up one to take a closer look at it. It has orange fur that is covered in blood with a little tuff of dark orange hair on top, pointy ears and shiny black eyes, he looks at the other one to see it looks the same, except it has tuff of blonde hair. He can feel the little bandicoot shivering in his hand from the cold, so he takes his coat off and wrap the two little bandicoots in his coat and try to keep them warm. He runs as quickly as he can when the night falls, with the stars twinkling at him. He got out of the forest at the edge of the white beach when he sees his house where the lights through the window gives off a warm glow.

Inside the house, Nadia is starting to get worried about Neo, thinking that something has happened to him if it takes him this long to get wood.

"Nadia, you should relax. You can't stress like this when you are pregnant." But Nadia is still worried, keeps looking out the window.

"Don't worry. I am sure Neo is fine." N. Gin said trying to calm Nadia down, but as he says that, they hear the front door bang open to see Neo, holding a bundle of coat in his arms, almost turning blue from the cold. Nadia immediately got a blanket from the sofa and runs towards Neo to wrap him up.

"What took you so long? I was getting worried!" then she heard a noise coming from the coat, she looks down to see movement and a little nose poking out. Then a little head pokes out too, looking at Nadia with hopeful eyes. Nadia can't help but smile at how cute they are.

"Bandicoots?" They are adorable!" Neo puts the bundle into her arms and collapse on the sofa.

"You might be right, Nadia." Neo said, clearly out of breath. Nadia looks at him with curiosity.

"There might be something magical on this Island. I wouldn't find those bandicoots if it weren't for a light that came out of no where." Nadia was about to question Neo when N. Gin cam up to Nadia to take a look at the bandicoots in her arms.

"They are adorable. I like the blonde. It could be quite intelligent one. I will start a hot bath for them." N. Gin says, walking towards the sink, filling it with hot water. He didn't realize that Nadia is watching him with a smile. She looks back at Neo who nods at her,

"Ginny. Neo and I have been thinking and we are wondering if you would like to be the baby's Godfather?" N. Gin takes a moment to realize what Nadia just said before looking back at her, who is looking back at him with hopeful eyes. He couldn't believe it. They want him to be the Godfather.

"Yes! A Thousand times yes!" he shouted, giving Nadia a massive hug.

"You guys made this the best Christmas ever! I promise I will protect the baby with my life!" N. Gin's eyes are welling up with tears, crying with joy and happiness. He took the bandicoots from Nadia and takes them to their bath.

"There we go. Now they are warm from cold and soon they will be nice and clean." What N. Gin said made Neo realize something,

"Shit! I forgot the wood! How are we going to keep this warm if we don't have any resources for the fire?" Neo said with a groan, tightly wrapping himself up with a blanket, trying to keep himself warm. Then, there is a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Nadia walks towards the door to open it and sees pieces of wood, floating in front of her, surrounded by blue aura. Everyone's eyes follow them as they're slowly hovering over to the fireplace, neatly stacking and magically, the fire lights up, bringing light and warmth into the house.

"This Island is magical! This is incredible! Imagine lots of things we could discover when we go outside and explore the Islands! Who knows what we will find?"

"You shouldn't go out and explore when you are pregnant my love." Neo said with a hint of concern while N. Gin wrapped the bandicoots in a towel and put them on Neo's lap in front of the fire. It sounds like Nadia didn't hear him as she ran up to Neo and kiss him fully on the lips, putting Neo in a bit of a daze.

"You are right Ginny! This is the best Christmas ever!" Nadia shouted.

"Stop calling me Ginny." They notice an orange tuff bandicoot climb out of the towel and up towards Neo's face and snuggle up to his chin, making Nadia's eyes sparkle,

"Aww, I think it likes you. You'll make a great father."Neo can't help but smile at that comment, feeling better knowing he could be a great father to their first baby.

"But we still need to figure out where all this magic came from. The snow, the light, floating wood. This can't all just be one christmas miracle."

"That all can wait Gin. Right now, I just want to relax with my family on Christmas." Neo sighs happily, sitting between his wife and his best friend along with having two bandicoots sleeping on his lap in front of the fire. It all feels like a dream. Unbeknownst to them is a wooden mask with coloured feathers sticking out from his head, watching them through the window with a genuine smile,

"Merry Christmas, Children."

**Merry Christmas everyone! This one shot came out later than I wanted but I wanted to do something christmassy while connecting with the story I ha****ve**** been writing! I hope you enjoy Christmas with your families and a very happy new year! :D 3 3**


End file.
